1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display unit for trip computer, on which various information on running such as running distance, running hour, average car speed, remaining fuel quantity, possible running distance, instantaneous fuel consumption, average fuel consumption, open-air temperature, etc. are displayed upon computation and conveyed to a car driver.